Musical Monday
by llamaswithbowties
Summary: On a traditional Anderson-Hummel Musical Monday, Blaine suggests they watch Sweeney Todd. Kurt insists that it's not appropriate for the children, but Blaine doesn't listen to his husband's advice. Daddies!Klaine [ONE SHOT] [COMPLETE]


_**[A/N] A couple of one shot ideas popped into my head after watching Sweeney Todd, so I thought I'd let my creative juices flow whilst they're still there. So this one is for Rach :3**_

* * *

"It's Musical Monday!" Kurt cried as he bounded into the living room, clutching a box of DVDs. Blaine chuckled at his husband's excitement and stood to help sort through the movies with him. During the holidays, on the days when neither Blaine or Kurt had to worry about work, they would have family nights, one of then being Musical Monday, on which they would watch a different musical every Monday.

"Is it time for our musical?" Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel asked as she ran into the living room, shortly followed by her younger brother Mason. Kurt grinned at their enthusiasm. Growing up, he wasn't sure whether his and his husband's love for musicals would rub off on their kids, but at eight and six, both of their children seemed to share their adoration.

"It sure is!" Kurt beamed. "Which one shall we watch this week?" He emptied the box of DVDs onto the living room rug and spread them out so they could be seen.

"I want to watch The Sound of Music!" Elizabeth said, digging through the DVDs to find the disc. "I like the song about the deer."

"No, can we watch Chitty?" Mason input. "I like the flying car and the song about sweets!"

Kurt found the DVD for him and placed it with Elizabeth's on what they called the 'suggestion pile'.

Blaine and Kurt found their own suggestions and put them with the kids'. Kurt was spreading them out so they could decide, when he saw Blaine's suggestion and tilted his head in confusion.

"Erm, Blaine, why have you chosen this one?" Kurt asked. He took the DVD from the ground and held it up so Blaine could see.

_Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street._

"Because it's a great musical and it's one of my favourites," Blaine explained. "Do you not like my suggestion?"

"No way, the kids are not watching this. It's totally inappropriate for their age!" Kurt insisted.

"What movie is it, daddy?" Elizabeth asked, curiously.

"Sweeney Todd," Blaine replied.

"What's that about?" questioned Mason.

"Well it's about this barber who wants to get revenge so he opens a barber's shop and starts ki-"

"Blaine Anderson-Hummel!" his husband cut him off.

"What!?" Blaine laughed.

"Blaine you cannot let our children watch a film like this; it's scary and gory and about ... No way," Kurt insisted.

"Why can't we watch the movie, papa?" Mason queried, his head tilted to look at Kurt.

"Yeah, papa, why can't we watch the movie?" Blaine repeated.

"Because we are not letting our children watch a movie about barber who slits people's throat and bakes them into pies!" Kurt yelled. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he realised what he'd said, but it was too late. Blaine, Elizabeth and Mason were all staring at him with wide eyes. The silence was almost deafening, until Elizabeth broke it.

"That sounds so COOL!" she screeched.

"Yeah, papa, can we watch it, please please!" Mason continued.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "No, we are not watching this. Now choose between the others and I'm putting this away."

Once Sweeney Todd was on the top shelf of the closet - a place where both the children and Blaine couldn't reach without a chair - the family settled down to watch The Sound of Music. They were ten minutes in when Blaine leant into Kurt to whisper in his ear.

"By the way," Blaine whispered. "It was Mrs Lovett who baked them into pies." And with a glare from Kurt, they returned to the musical. It was agreed - later on in bed - that the kids would not be watching Sweeney Todd.

* * *

A few weeks later Kurt returned from a short trip to Lima for his mom's birthday. Every year, he went back to spend some time with his father and lay flowers on his mom's grave. Blaine usually couldn't get time off and it was during school time, so Kurt normally went alone.

When he arrived at home, everything seemed as usual. However, as he was brushing his teeth that night, he heard the sound of singing coming from Elizabeth's room.

"_Poor thing! Poor thing! Of course when she goes there... Poor thing! Poor thing!"_ Elizabeth's little voice sang.

Kurt frowns, quickly stepping in his own bedroom and reaching to the top shelf of the closet. Sure enough, the DVD is missing.

He waits until later on to mention it. They're lying in bed, long after the kids are asleep and Blaine is catching him up on the things he missed whilst he was away.

"And the kid Mason was playing with said-"

"Did you do Musical Monday whilst I was away?" Kurt cut in. Immediately Blaine's face went pale.

"I- erm - yes," Blaine stuttered in response.

"And what did you watch," Kurt continued.

"Mamma Mia," Blaine replied almost too quickly.

"Oh really?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at his husband. "So, could you explain why the Sweeney Todd DVD is missing from the closet and our daughter is singing Poor Thing as she gets ready for bed?"

Kurt could see Blaine's Adam's apple bounce as he gulped.

"I told you to not let them watch it!"

"Kurt, they loved it, honestly," Blaine tried to assure him.

"Blaine that movie is in no way appropriate for children of their age!" Kurt argued.

"Kurt it's fine. They're tough for their age. I think they can deal with a bit of gore," Blaine chuckled.

"We'll see," Kurt said, before reaching over to turn off the bedside lamp and cuddle into his husband to sleep.

* * *

At 2.34AM, their door creaked open and a small voice called out.

"Daddy? Papa?"

Both Kurt and Blaine stirred and sat up to peer at the door. There stood Mason , clad in Power Rangers pyjamas and clutching a teddy bear in his hand.

"What's up, Mase?" Blaine questioned.

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep in your bed?" he whispered.

Kurt shuffled over to make room between himself and Blaine and gestured for Mason to climb up. Mason obliged, climbing between his fathers and immediately snuggling into them.

"What was your bad dream about?" Kurt asked.

"I dreamed that I went to the hairdresser and she turned evil and tried to chop my head off," Mason retold, his voice slightly muffled by the thumb he had stuck in his mouth. Kurt turned to look at his husband in the low light, raising his eyebrows at him.

"That's an interesting dream, bud," he whispered to his son. "But it's not real, you don't have to worry."

After a few minute of them holding their son, his breathing evened out and he fell back to sleep.

"I told you," Kurt said, his voice hushed as not to wake the sleeping boy.

Kurt heard a chuckle from his husband. "Yeah, I guess you did. This is why I need you around."

"And this is why you should listen to me," Kurt returned.

"I love you," Blaine murmured, reaching over to interlock their fingers. "Maybe watching the movie wasn't such a good idea."

"I love you too, even if you do silly things sometimes. And you can apologise in the morning with breakfast in bed," Kurt replied.

"Anything for you." And after they'd shared a quick kiss, the couple settled down to go back to sleep, Blaine with the knowledge that he should listen to Kurt more often, and Kurt with the knowledge that he could probably drag out Blaine's apology for quite a while.


End file.
